With Our Eyes Wide Open
by Superwholock22
Summary: A Destiel/Sabriel Highschool AU Story. Dean and Sam are starting a new year at highschool. It seems like it will just be another boring school, that is until they meet the Novaks. Warnings: Underage? Dean is 18, Gabe is 16 Cas is 15, Sam is 14
1. Chapter 1

**With Our Eyes Wide Open**

Dean's eyelids flew open. Groaning loudly, he slammed a hand down on the alarm that had just disturbed his much needed rest. "Son of a Bitch!" he mumbled groggily and let his head drop heavily back on to the pillow, staring at the ceiling. Normally, he would just suck it up and get out of bed, but today was different. It was the first day of a new high school, and he was 17. John Winchester had recently decided that he wanted the boys to have some normality in their lives, so he had enrolled Dean and his younger brother Sam at Lawrence High School. Dean rolled his eyes just thinking about it. He glanced warily at the alarm clock, which read, "7:30." Rubbing his hand over his half closed eyes, he sat up in bed and began to get ready for the day ahead.

Dean splashed water over his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was what you would call ruggedly handsome. Short dark blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and pouty lips. He knew he was attractive, but didn't let it get to his head.. Much.

"DEANN! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM ALREADY" whined Sam, his younger brother. Rolling his eyes and wiping his face quickly with the rough towel on the wall, Dean threw open the bathroom door. Sam of course, was standing there waiting with his hands on his hips. Sam was only 15, but he already towered over Dean. With his floppy brown hair and puppy dog eyes, Sam looked about as threatening as a baby moose. Dean smiled in his maddening way and pushed past Sam to go downstairs to the kitchen. Well. Today was going to be interesting.

-PAGE BREAK-

With a creak of metal, the '67 Chevy Impala finally pulled up to the rather dull-looking building labeled, "Lawrence High School." The last few notes to a Metallica song blared out of the speakers as Dean stared at the crumbling brick walls that held his future for the next couple of years. Sam looked at him carefully.

"You gonna stare at it all day? Or are we going to make it to at least one class before the year is over?" Dean glared at him.

"Shut up Sammy." Sam glared back.

"Bitch," Dean said cracking a smile.

"Jerk," said Sam, grinning back.

Throwing on his beaten up leather jacket and grabbing his backpack, Dean got out and started to make his way up the steps of the school. Sam went off in the opposite direction, probably to make sure he got to homeroom exactly on time. The fricken' nerd. Dean was humming AC/DC's Highway to Hell, and didn't notice the boy running past him. Dean slammed into the shorter boy full speed, and hit the floor, the contents of the mystery dude's backpack strewn all over the floor.

"You complete Assbutt!" the guy yelled, scowling.

Dean had to crack a smile at this, "Assbutt?" he asked grinning. Dean ran a hand through his disheveled hair and for the first time took a look at the guy he had just knocked over. He was slightly shorter than Dean, olive skinned. He had full pink lips and blue eyes that looked like the ocean after a storm. His hair was a dark brown and looked as if he had just had sex. It took a moment for Dean to catch his breath and realize that this was a dude he was looking at. A guy. He can't be thinking this shit about a guy! Come on man, get yourself together. Blinking rapidly, Dean held out his hand to Blue Eyes,

"Hey. I'm Dean Winchester."

Frowning slightly, the boy took Dean's hand and said in a low rough voice,

"Hello. My name is Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Winchester sped off in the opposite direction away from Dean. Frowning slightly, he reached up and flattened down his unruly brown hair. Today was the first day of school and Sam wanted to make a good impression. And by a good impression, he of course meant staying as completely unnoticed as possible. At his past schools, Sam was always known as the freak. The nerd kid who would rather be reading and studying famous historians than going off to parties. But Sam liked it that way. He had always been the quiet one. Overshadowed by his attention-seeking older brother. But in a way, it was much easier to be quiet and unnoticed.

Snapping out of his reverie, Sam turned a corner to find a row of grey lockers marked, "Freshman Lockers." He found locker number 502. Number 502. All the way at the end of the freakin' lockers. Well, that's what you get for being born a Winchester. Once he had placed his books neatly in a line, he began to zip up his backpack. Absentmindedly, he started to stand up and heard a resounding crack, accompanying a searing pain on his head. He stood there blinking, the fiery pain surging through his eyes. He finally understood what it meant to "see stars."

Pressing a shaking hand to the bruise that was now blossoming at his hairline, he opened his emerald green eyes to see an attractive blonde boy leaning against the lockers, his face set in a satisfied smirk, his clear brown eyes sparkling with mischief. He stared at Sam, as if stalking his next victim. Smiling, he pulled the red lollipop he had been sucking out of his mouth, and said, "Better watch your head there Gigantor." Before Sam could respond, the mystery boy gave him an infuriatingly suggestive wink and headed down the now crowded hallway away from Sam. So much for staying unnoticed, Winchester.

-PAGE BREAK-

Dean walked through the door of room 66, and sat down heavily in the plastic chair in the far back of the classroom. If it were his decision, he would have just skipped out on homeroom all together. But he decided to grace the morons with his presence for at least the first day. Staring out the grimy window, his thoughts drifted to Sammy. He hoped he was doing all right and staying out of trouble. Sam had recently gone through a giant growth spurt and was always crashing into things. Just the other day he had almost made a scratch on the Impala. Dean grimaced at the thought of someone scratching up his baby.

All right, enough about Sammy. Dean glanced around the room. There was no one too interesting. A scrawny looking boy with a mullet, a pretty girl with dark black hair, various other kids reading or talking. Just then, another person walked into the classroom. She was about 5'5 with clear white skin. Her dark red hair fell down her back, a strand of it falling over her bright aqua colored eyes. She was wearing ripped jeans and an Avengers t-shirt. As she walked nearer to Dean, she ran her hands through her hair; her shirt lifting up slightly and a tattoo becoming visible on her hip. The tattoo was of a treble clef and bass clef made into a heart. Pretty damn classy, thought Dean. He was about to whistle at her, when he noticed somebody come up behind her. He was about 6'2, wiry, with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes. He glared at Dean, circling the beautiful girl's waist possessively with one arm, and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled, showing perfectly white teeth, and the two of them sat down together in the middle of the classroom.

The kid with the mullet, who happened to be sitting next to Dean, noticed him staring and said, "That's Joelle. The hot chick with the red hair. And the tough looking dude is Adam Milligan, her boyfriend. I'd stop making the googly eyes at Joelle if I were you. Adam'll kick your sorry ass if you get near her. By the way, my name's Ash." He grinned at Dean, holding out his hand.

-PAGE BREAK-

Sam walked into the noisy cafeteria, his bruise still horribly painful from earlier that day. The constant throbbing was almost ironic. Ironic in the sense that he had also constantly been thinking about what had followed the nasty bruise. For some reason, he had not been able to stop thinking about the boy with the golden brown eyes. Biting down on his lip, he tried to snap out of it. After all, this was a guy he was thinking about. Sam had always liked girls. Or so he thought. But there was something about this guy. That maddening grin and the stupid red lollipop. He wondered if the boy would taste like cherry…

"Sam!" someone yelled, "Hey! Sam!" It was Jo. Joanna Beth Harvelle. She was petite at 5'2, with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Sam and Dean had known Jo since they were babies. Her mother Ellen had been a friend of their fathers since long before they knew her and had always been like a second mother to Sam and Dean. Grinning widely, Jo gave Sam a playful punch on the shoulder. "Hey hey, looks like somebody got tall over the summer. Been eating your wheaties like a good boy Sammy?" She giggled and dogged Sam as he tried to punch her back. "It's Sam." He said, scowling at her. "Ya ya ya quit your whining and let's eat lunch. Come on, you can sit with me and my friends." Sam watched as she began to weave through the crowded tables. He started after her, quickly grabbing a salad from the line of food next to him.

Once at the table, she introduced him to her friends. There was a blond girl named Ruby, a twitchy looking boy named Chuck, a dark haired girl named Pamela, and a brown haired boy named Andy. Sam sat down in between Chuck and Jo, and started picking at his salad. He lifted his head and scanned the cafeteria. It was pretty damn boring really, he would much rather be in the library studying. Sam almost slapped himself for thinking that. He was supposed to be having a normal high school experience. Make friends, go to parties, be a little crazy. But somehow the most amount of crazy he had been able to do so far, was not tuck in his shirt.

Still scanning the crowded room, his gaze fell upon none other, than the elusive boy from this morning. He was sitting at a crowded table, his face set in his usual grin, chewing slowly on some M&Ms. Interesting. So he had a thing for candy then. Sam looked down at his salad, laughing a bit at how different they seemed to be.

Jo was watching him skeptically. "What ya lookin' at Sammy? Or should I say who.." She laughed, glancing over at the boy. "In case you were wondering," she said with an evil grin, "Willy Wonka over there has a name. It's Gabriel Novak. Him and his two brothers Castiel and Adam go to Lawrence High. From what I've heard, he has quite the reputation. Set fire to the librarian one year because she told him he couldn't eat his candy while reading the books. He's trouble Sammy." Jo looked at him carefully, but Sam's expression didn't show any signs of concern. So. Gabriel Novak. That was his name. All of a sudden, Lawrence High School didn't seem so boring after all.


	3. Chapter 3

After homeroom, Dean had gone to lunch. There, he had sat with what seemed to be his newfound group of friends: Ash, Joelle, Adam, Lisa, and Meg. They weren't too bad of a group, thought Dean as he chewed on his mysteriously rubbery burger. The bell rang, signaling a frenzy of sweaty teenagers, all rushing to get to their next class. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought of it. Biting on his lower lip and getting up from the table, Dean reached into his pocket to pull out his schedule. Chemistry with Mr. Singer. Absafreakingloutely wonderful. Taking a breath and pulling his backpack over his shoulder, Dean made his way to the Science Lab.

Once inside, Dean scanned the room again. Again, there was no one who really caught his eye. Dean felt the room grow quiet as the man in the front of the room wrote his name up on the board. Turning to face the class, he said in a gruff voice,

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Singer, but you idjits can call me Bobby. Principal Alistair doesn't seem to agree with certain of my 'er, "methods" of teaching if you will, but if you ask me Principal Alistair can stick it where the sun don't shine."

This got quite a few laughs from the class. Even Dean cracked a smile. He could tell he liked this guy already. "Alright-" he started to speak again, but was interrupted by the door of the classroom opening to reveal a boy. A boy with a pair of startling blue eyes. The very same boy that Dean had crashed into earlier that day. Casti- something or other. His expression was stony as he spoke in that low voice of his, " Hello. My name is Castiel, I am sorry that I am so late. Principal Alistair had something he wished to discuss with me so I couldn't exactly refuse." Dean stared at him with a slightly opened mouth. Was this dude serious? Who the hell talks like that? It was like he was from the 1920's or something. Bobby however, seemed to be indifferent about it all.

"Sure son, why don't you go and take a seat next to Winchester over there? He looks like he could use a smart guy like yourself to wipe the frankly dopey expression off his face."

Dean reddened slightly and shut his mouth, laughing along with the rest of the class.

Castiel's expression was still unfathomable as he sat down next to Dean, dropping his science book onto the desk. He smelled faintly of cinnamon and freshly laundered clothes, and also something else. Something Dean couldn't quite figure out. Dean blinked his eyes rapidly, pressing a finger to his temple to try and stop the throbbing. It wasn't exactly a headache, more of an overwhelming pressure in his skull that he couldn't explain. Glancing carefully to the side, he watched Castiel. It was almost criminal, the way this guy moved. He was chewing on a pen; the black cap almost concealed by pink, chapped lips. His stormy blue eyes were downcast, as if he was lost in thought. Dean felt his breath catch, as Castiel set the pen down and bit his lower lip, his pink tongue darting out to lick his full lips. It was suddenly so unbearably hot, that it took all Dean could manage to tear his eyes away and pay attention to what Mr. Singer had started to say.

"Alright kids, I want you to break up into pairs of two for our first project of the year. Your assignment is to do some sort of experiment. Pick whatever the hell you want as long as you don't burn the house down in the process. Though if you do, that's really not my problem. Unfortunately, there has to be some sort of documentation, otherwise Principal Alistair will have my ass on a silver platter. But since you guys seem alright, I'm going to be nice and let you just take some pictures of whatever you do and write a short summary. Ok, have at it kids."

There was a lot of rummaging of papers, as everyone scrambled to find a partner. Dean glanced at Cas, (Cas? When had he started calling him Cas?) and saw that he was looking straight at him.

Dean's mouth fell open slightly. The magnitude of those ocean eyes just hit him full force and it took a while for him to realize that he was staring. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and raised his own green eyes to look into the blue ones of this fascinating person. Dean was past the point of caring that he was thinking these things about a guy, but not past the fact that this was slowly turning into a chick flick moment. "Hey man," he said as casually as he could, "Do you want to be partners or whatever? I'm not too great at this science crap but I've got car. We could meet after school and work at my house for a while if you wanted…" Dean trailed off and bit his lip nervously. What the hell was wrong with him? He was Dean freaking Winchester and he was getting nervous over a guy. Well, shit. Castiel looked at him with an amused expression passing over his face, as if sensing Dean's thoughts. "Sure Dean that would be great. I will see you at your car afterschool. Thank you so much for being so kind and offering to be my work partner. It was very nice of you to do so." With that, he smiled at Dean and grabbed his book-bag, following the rest of the class, which was now crowding towards the door. Dean sighed and stared after him. What the hell had he just gotten himself into?


End file.
